When Dreams Come True
by InuyashaFan19
Summary: This is a I/K story. There may be others that get involved. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat looking out her bed room window at the clear night sky. She hadnt been to futile Japan in almost 5 days. She had told Inuyasha she need a break and would be back in a few days.   
  
I miss him more than i thought i would. I wonder if he feels the same way about me as i do him? I love him. But he loves Kikyou. She thought to herself.   
  
Sitting looking at the stars reminded her of all the nights that she fell asleep with the stars as her blanket. She sat lost in the stars beauty for what seemed like a life time. As she sat there she began to cry thinking of her companions in fetile Japan. She missed all of them greatly.   
  
What am I going to do once i get back? What will i do when i see Inuyasha? I want so bad to tell him my true feelings for him, but what if he doesnt share them?   
  
She sat thinking about him almost all night. She just sat watching the stars and feeling the cool night breeze blow in from her open window. she closed her eyes and it was almost like she was back with her companions.   
  
Why does Inuyasha dislike me so much? He has done nothing but fight with me. We always fight, but when I start cring he is there to comfort me. And he makes it a goal to keep me out of harm at whatever the cost. But what am I thinking he loves Kikyou. I saw the way they kissed that night. Oh what am I thinking i cant say anything to him.   
  
Inuyasha sat perched in a near by tree close to the campsite where he always sat. He too was watching the clear night sky. He thought of nothing but his beloved Kagome.   
  
What has that stupid girl done to me? All i can do is think of her. How her scent is so lovely and her beautiful brown eyes. I love her but how does she feel for me? I will not tell her I love her. She proably does even like of me that way. I mean look at how i treat her.   
  
With the thought that she didnt love him Inuyasha shivered. He sat thinking a while longer.   
  
What am I thinking? I miss her! I wonder if she misses me? I wounder what she's doing? What is taking her so long to come back? Will she come back? Maybe i pushed her to hard and she has decided not to come back.   
  
With that Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree back towards the bone eaters well. Once there he jump inside to go threw to Kagome's world. He lept out of the well in on jump. He sniffed at the air, and then he caught what he was sniffing for, Kagome's scent.   
  
He snuck into the tree which had a perfect veiw of her bedroom window. He sat watching her.   
  
What is she thinking about? When is she going to come back?Her scent is so strong but I love it, what am i saying I love everything about her. I wish that i could hold her and make her stop crying. He thought to himself.   
  
Kagome sat crying even harder as now her thoughts raced. Something moved in the shadows and it broke her from her thoughts.   
  
Could it be that Inuyasha has come to get me? I haven't been there in 5 days. would he come and get me just to get me or to find the shikon no tama. It couldnt be him, if it was he would come straight up here and not sneak around in the shadows. Maybe he wants to talk?   
  
Inuyasha realized she had seen him. He steped futher into the tree line. Watching her made him happy to know that she was safe and sound. He just wanted to stop her from crying.   
  
Kagome watched the area of where she saw the movement hoping to see Inuyasha. She watched untill she could hardly keep her eyes open. As she was heading to bed she was thinking.   
  
What am I doing? He would only come if there was a shard involved in my coming back.   
  
She got into bed. Turning off the light she got comfortable and began to doze off.   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome disappeared out of the window. Then the lights went out in her room. He sat watching for a while. He decided that he wanted to see her closely. He walked over and jumped into her window.   
  
His shadow casted a eerie shadow on her bedroom floor. He sat watching her sleep. He thought to himself.   
  
Her scent is so overwhelming. She looks so beautiful for a stupid girl. She reminds me so much of Kikyou yet she is so different.   
  
As he sat there lost in thought he hadn't realize that he was being watched. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha sat watching Kagome sleep. He was lost deep in thought. His thoughts of how beautiful and peaceful she slept. He was in deep thought that he never realized he was being watched. All of a sudden snapped back in reality he caught a familar scent. He had realised the scent before. The sudden smell made him break all thought.   
  
As he sniffed at the air he let out a low growl. When he growled Kagome stired. He noticed this so he lept out the window so not to wake her. Landing he took off running towards the smell.   
  
He sniffed at the air till it was saturated with the smell of the person her hated more than anything in either worlds. Once he got to where the scent was the strongest he looked into the clearing. There stood a tall figure dressed in a white kamono and long flowing silver-white hair. The figure turned towards him as he walked into the clearing.   
  
"What are you doing here you bastard?" Inuyasha demanded. "Why did you come here? You have no business here."   
  
"Tisk Tisk Little Brother. I was merely seeing where your beloved Kagome goes when she isnt with your pathetic excuse for a hanyou." The familar person said in a suave voice.   
  
"Sesshomaru, you bastard! You will not touch her in any way shape or form." Inuyasha snarrled.   
  
" I wouldnt want that human wench. So you are taken by that mere human." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.   
  
"That is none of your damn business. What happens between Kagome and me will never be any business of yours. Why are you here? You have three seconds to get your ass out of here before i decide to get physical." Inuyasha snarrled once more.   
  
" I merely came to see what this world was all about. Now I see that it is full of nothing but mere humans i think i will return to my kingdom." Sesshomaru said smoothly. "Oh and tell your wench i said hello and nice home."   
  
Chuckling he walked back towards the well house. Before Inuyasha could say or do anything Sesshomaru was gone. His scent sill lingered in the nights air. Inuyasha let out a loud roar of anger. He thought, "Kagome"   
  
He lept back towards the house as fast as he could. He lept from the trees back into her window. Seeing her fast asleep he sighed in relief.   
  
What did he want here? Why would he come to a world full of creatures he knew he didnt like? Could he be after Kagome? That would be like him after something that i have and he wants, but she is nothing more than a human to him.   
  
He decided that he would stay and look after her untill morning. He quietly stepped into the room. Quietly he moved in to a dark spot where he couldnt be seen. Watching her sleep he wondered if Sesshomaru would return. He looked at Kagome asleep and peacefully at that. At one point she rolled over and Inuyasha could see her smiling in the moon light. The she said something that Inuyasha wasnt excepting to ever hear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome with a shocked look on his face. He sat quietly thinking for a while taking in exactly what she had said. She layed there looking happier than he had seen her in all the time they had been traveling together. He started think about what she had said.   
  
I love you Inuyasha. Is that what she said or am I imagining it? Did i hear her correct? She loves me?! Well I guess that i was totally wrong about her feelings. She really loves me. Dont i feel like an ass.   
  
He walked over to beside her bed. He sat down and watched her sleep. Her scent was intoxicing. She looked so beautiful laying there sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha sat watching her sleeping thinking.   
  
What could be possibly be dreaming about? Is she actually dreaming about me? Does she really love me that much?   
  
Kagome started talking again, "Inuyasha promise me that you will never leave me. PLease promise me."   
  
Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear," Kagome I promise you I wont leave you as long as we both shall live."   
  
He took her hand and kissed if softly trying not to wake her up. He took his other hand and cradled her in his arms. He held her close to his chest. He sat craddling her with his mind racing about what he had just learned. He kissed her softly on her forehead settling in comfortably.   
  
She actually loves me! What will I say to her? Oh I heard you talking in your sleep and i just wanted to let you know I love you too. I dont think so. I should wait till she feels its time to tell me. I will wait as long as she needs.   
  
He sat thinking most of the night. He started to doze off when he heard Kagome start to cry. He shot awake quickly.   
  
What is she dreaming about now? Is it still the same dream? If it is what is making her cry? Did i say something to upset her?   
  
While he was think he heard Kagome say, "Sesshomaru get away from me. I will scream if you dont." With that she yelled Inuyasha's name. Her voice trembling and full of fear.   
  
Inuyasha held her tight, "Kagome it's okay I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't leave you. You will be okay you are just dreaming." As he said finished she started to calm down. He held onto her all night until he fell asleep.   
  
He slept most of the night, but listening closely to hear if his bastard brother had come back. He slept laying next to her. He could feel her warmth all night long. He woke up when the sun was just shining in the window. When he awoke he realized that Kagome wasnt next to him.   
  
He sat up to see if she was still in the room. She was. She was standing looking out the window with her arms folded in front of her. She looked as if she was lost in thought. He didnt want to disturb her, but she looked as if she was going to cry. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.   
  
"I think we should talk." He said quietly as he stood holding her.   
  
She just stood there in his arms. She was think about her dream the night before.   
  
Was i talking in my sleep? If so what exactly did i say? What did he here? Oh god I hope i didnt say anything to embarress myself!   
  
"What is it that we need to talk about? Why are you here? And why were you holding me when I woke up?" She said trying to hide what she really felt.   
  
"You were talking in your sleep last night. I had come to see if you were alright and I caught wind of Sesshomaru's scent while i was watching you. I decided to stay just in case he decided to come back. I was sitting her and you started talking. What exactly were you dreaming about?" He said to her explaining why he was there.   
  
"Oh it was nothing. Just something that i had been thinking about before i went to sleep." She said blushing.   
  
Inuyash thought to himself.   
  
You were thinking of me before you went to sleep? Oh i might as well tell her what i heard or she will wonder what im getting at.   
  
"Kagome...um..I heard you in your sleep say well...um..that you..that you love me," he said uncertain as to what she was going to say.   
  
Kagome just turned to him blushing. "You heard that? Well...um...I do," said with a smile on her face.   
  
Inuyasha looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry. They stood there silent for a long time. Finelly Inuyasha leaned foward and kissed her soft pink lips.   
  
Kagome returned the kiss to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. She kept her eyes closed thinking to herself.   
  
Inuyasha i cant believe you heard me? Oh god this is what i have been waiting for for a very long time. Why couldnt i have said something to you before hand?   
  
Her thoughts and the dream moment was ended soon than expected......   
  
This chapter not intended for childred. You have been warned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kagome turned to see her younger brother standing in the doorway to her room. He had this shocked look on on his face. He looked like he was stuck in a daze. Kagome walked over to him.   
  
"Souta get out of my room! Don't you know it's polite to knock!" Kagome yelled. "GET OUT!"   
  
Souta snapped back to reality. He looked at Kagome and started laughing. She pushed him out the door and shut and locked it. She could hear him laughing as he ran down the stairs.   
  
Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha. He was standing looking out the window. The sun was shining in around him. He looked like an angel. The wind blew threw his silver white hair. Inuyasha just stood there letting the sun warm his face.   
  
Oh he looks so gorgous. Kagome thought.   
  
Kagome walked towards him but everything seems to be moving in slow motion. She wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his back. Inuyasha turned to look at when he realized that she was crying.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her breaking the silence.   
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes. The sun hit them making them appear to being glowing gold. She jsut stared into his eyes as if she was in a trance. Finelly she spoke.   
  
"Well..um.. Inuyasha it's obvious that you heard me lastnight. I do love you. I have for a while but i didnt want to say anything because i didnt think that you felt the same towards me. I thought...." She was interrupted. Inuyasha kissed her passionately.   
  
"Kagome, yes i heard you last night. Im glad i did because now we can be happy. I wasn't going to say anything to you untill you were ready but i wanted to tell you how i felt. I figured it would have taken alot from you not say how you felt towards me. I want to tell you something."   
  
He paused as if think of something. Kagome just waited watching his facial expressions. She saw for the first time that had love and calmness in his eyes.   
  
"Kagome I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. I promise you this. I will protect you and never leave you. Ever!" He said with a single tear running down his face.   
  
Kagome shocked by what he had said to her and the fact that he was crying she just hugged him tighter. She looked back into his eyes and kissed him.   
  
Inuyasha returned the kiss. He ran his tonge softly against her bottom lip. She slightly parted her lips so that he could enter. He stuck his tonge in her mouth and started to explore. He thought to himself.   
  
Her scent is heavenly and so is her taste.   
  
After a few moments Kagome tugged at Inuyasha to follow her. He moved with her towards her bed. He layed her down and started to take off her clothes. Kagome let out a low moan when he ran his hands up her inner thigh removing her panties.   
  
Kagome sat up and started to remove Inuyasha's clothes. She kissed his chest moving downward. After she removed all his clothing she pushed him so he would lay down. She started to kiss down his chest again. She moved down farther and farther. Inuyasha let out a moan as she ran her tonge over the head of his penis. She stuck itin her mouth and started to suck. She moved her tonge around and Inuyasha let out a louder moan.   
  
Inuyasha moaned louder as he was about to cum. Kagome kept sucking until he was about to scream. She moved her tonge around to clean up what cum had excaped her mouth. She started kissing back up towards his chest.   
  
She didnt get up very far before Inuyasha layed her down. He started kissing her neck and moving down towards her breasts. He stuck on ein his mouth while he messaged the other with his feel hand. Using his leg he spead hers apart. He ran his hand down her side and up her inner thigh. Then he started to finger her.   
  
He moved back up continuing to finger her and started to passinatly kiss her. The kiss last a long time and it made her let out a low moan.   
  
After a while Inuyasha slowly stuck his penis into her. She let out a moan of pain but it was also of pleasure. He countinued to put it in and out slowly.   
  
After a few moments Kagome whispered into his ear," Faster...Harder.."   
  
So Inuyasha obeyed and started moving faster and hard. Kagome let out a loud moan. As he moved faster her body started to follow his movements. She moaned loudly untill Inuyasha kissed her to try and quite her down. Every once in a while she would whisper his name in a suductive manner.   
  
They continued till Kagome was trembling. She was exhausted. She layed down and cuddled with Inuyasha smiling. She looked him in his eyes and could see the joy and happiness that filled them.   
  
Inuyasha broke the silence after a while. "Kagome there is something that i need to talk to you about." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a concerned look on her face. She was trying to figure out just what he could possibly want to talk to her about. She sat thinking of every possiblity of what it could be. She finely broke the silence.   
  
"What is it that you want to talk about? Is there something wrong."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with fear in his eyes. Kagome looked at him suprised to see the fear in his eyes. She had never seeen fear in his beautiful gold eyes in all of their travels.   
  
"No, well there ins't much wrong. Sesshomaru now knows where you go when you go into the well. She knows where you are at when im not with you." as he was talking about Sesshomaru his fear turned to anger.   
  
Inuyasha went to start talking again but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Kagome froze.   
  
"Kagome I'm leaving to do some shopping. Im taking Souta with me. We'll be back in a couple hours or so." Kagome's mother said threw the door.   
  
"Okay mom see you later," Kagome said nerviously.   
  
She snuggled back up to Inuyasha and relaxed. He was very tense. She watched and studied what his facial expressions were. The soft caring and loving look had disappeared completely.   
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong? What has you so upset?"Kagome asked concerned.   
  
"I...uh...I have to go." He said abruptly.   
  
"What?Why?" Kagome said sitting up.   
  
Inuyasha was up, dressed, and gone just as quick as his loving look had disappeared.   
  
Kagome got up and got dressed. She went to the window just in time to see the doors to the eaters well close. She started to cry. She watched hoping that he would come back. She got a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and scaned the trees. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru step out of the shadows.   
  
Sesshomaru just stood there with a evil smile on his face. He watched Kagome as she watched hi.   
  
Sesshomaru started walking towards her window. She stood frozen in fear. She knew there was nothing she could do. Then she realized that it was almost exactly like the dream she had the night before.   
  
Kagome felt the breeze blow by her. When she looked towards where Sesshomaru had been standing he was gone. She turn to leave. As she turned she was greeted with the same evil grin he had before. She almost jumped out of her skin. Sesshomaru was leaning against the door, so that she couldn't leave. He just looked at her and smiled.   
  
"So my half-breed brother is in love with a discusting human. Damn he has a softer heart than i had thought," Sesshomaru said.   
  
"Stay away from me. I will scream if you step one step closer."   
  
"Who's going to hear you. There is no one around to hear you." He said laughing.   
  
His laughter turned into a growl. He lunged foward and wrapped Kagome up in his arms. He jumped out the window dropping a paper on the desk and headed threw the trees. Kagome screamed for Inuyasha with no reply. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
Inuyasha appeared back in his own time. He was unaware of what had occured with Kagome and Sesshomaru. He could smell Sesshomaru when he got threw the well, but figured that it was from the night before. Inuyasha headed off in the direction where Sango and the rest of the group were last.   
  
Sango and the others were sitting talking when Inuyasha walked into the clearing. They all didnt look suprised that he hadnt been there. Shippo was the first to say anything.   
  
"So Inuyasha how's Kagome doing?" he asked.   
  
"She is doing just fine. I wish that dumb girl would come back so that we can get on with the shard hunt." he said acting like nothing had happened. "We need to all go to her time and make sure that Sesshomaru doesnt hurt her or her family."   
  
"What?!" Everyone yelled.   
  
"You heard me. Sesshomaru followed Kagome home. He now knows where she is when she isnt with me and im worried that he might try and hurt her after everything that has happened with him."   
  
"Okay we will go," Sango said looking at everyone. Everyone nodded to agree.   
  
Everyone packed up their stuff and headed to the bone eater's well. Once there everyone kinda hestitated for a second but jumped in. They went threw the swirling purple mist and into the Future Japan.   
  
Inuyasha helped everyone out of the well. He walked out and the bright sunlight warmed his face. The breeze blew just right for him to catch the scent on his brother. He let out a growl that made everyone kinda jump in suprise.   
  
"Sesshomaru came back!" he snarrled.   
  
Inuyasha made his way towards Kagome's window. As he did the smell in the air grew stronger. He jumped into her window to find the room empty. He looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. He found the note that Sesshomaru had left on the desk. The note was written in dog demon language.   
  
"If you ever want to see your precious wench human again you will find me, and bring the sword."   
  
Inuyasha growled at the thought of not seeing Kagome again. The he thought about his promised he had made to her the night before when she was dreaming. He thought about where in this time Sesshomaru would take her.   
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the window and headed towards the rest of the group. He went to tell the others what was going on. He walked up and looked like he had swallowed a frog or something.   
  
"Sesshomaru has Kagome. He wants me to bring Tetsusaiga. He proably wants me to trade it for her life." He snarrled.   
  
The group has never seen Inuyasha so pissed off before. It made Shippo a little uneasy. Everyone was silent for a long time. Sango broke the silence.   
  
"Inuyasha where could he have taken her too? Can you track them?" she asked.   
  
Inuyasha gave her a duh look. "I dunno where he would have taken her but yes i can track them."   
  
"Well let's go get her back!" Sango said walking towards Inuyasha. She patted his shoulder and said "Inuyasha we will get her back. And she will be alive."   
  
Inuyasha knodded sill lost in thought.   
  
I hope that he hasnt hurt her. If he hurts one hair on her precious head I will take great pleasure in ripping him limb from limb.   
  
Sango and the group waited for Inuyasha to start searching. After a few moments Inuyasha sniffed at the air and headed in the direction of Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent. The rest of the group got on Kilala's back and followed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Sesshomaru took Kagome to a warehouse just on the outside of the city. The whole way there she struggled to get free from him. She eventually gave up once her attemps failed.   
  
"You honestly thought that I was going to let you go that easily?" Sesshomaru said.   
  
At the warehouse he tied her to a chair. He didnt worry to much about her escaping but he tied her up anyways.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Kagome asked kinda scared.   
  
"I'm going to wait till your half breed lover comes to rescue you. Then the fun will begain." Sesshomaru said with an eil grin.   
  
Sesshomaru walked over in front of her. He studied her closely thinking to himself.   
  
What is it about this human? She is most beautiful for a mere human. I guess I can see what he sees in choosing her as his mate. It's her beauty and her spirit.   
  
His thoughts were broken.   
  
"He will never give you the Tetsaiga. He will come and rescue me and kill you, but he will never willingly give you the sword." Kagome barked.   
  
Sesshomaru irritated by her statement grabbed her under her chin digging his claws. Her blood trickled down his hands. He just looked at her annoyned.   
  
"He will or you will die. Plain and simple." He snapped at her. She had fear in her eyes but it soon turned into courage.   
  
She whinced in pain as a single tear ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru let go of her chin. Then he licked her cheek where the tear had fallen.   
  
Inuyasha where are you? Please come and save me from him.   
  
Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and gave an evil grin," Well I see that he does truely care for you for he has come as I asked." He punched and knocked her out so that she couldnt scream.   
  
Inuyasha stayed on the scent of Sesshomaru untill it lead him to the warehouse. He could smell Kagome's blood. When that scent hit him he growled.   
  
Sango and the others followed behind him but kept their distance so not to irritate Inuyasha any more than he was already.   
  
Inuyasha kicked the door in. He scanned the room for Sesshomaru. He could smell him so he knew he was near, but he couldnt see him. As he scanned the room he saw Kagome. She was knocked out cold.   
  
He motioned for Sango and the others to guard outside so that no one could get in to interfer. He looked back at Kagome. He could see the blood that was running down her face. He started walking towards her.   
  
As he got closer he could see the mark on her face where she had been hit. He began to untie her. When he touched her she started to wake. All of a sudden her eyes widen and she screeched.   
  
"Inuyasha beind you!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Kagome was to late. Inuyasha wass struck from behind at the base of his neck. Everything went blurry then darkness fell and he was out cold.   
  
Sesshomaru picked up the Tetsaiga. Kagome went to run at him to take the Tetsaiga from him. Sesshomaru smacked her back into the far wall. She landed behind some boxes and was knocked out. Sesshomaru walked towards the door. He was greeted by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala in her battle form. He just gave a cocky smile as he levitated towards the sky and he took off.   
  
Sango and the others went rushing in. They saw that Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's sword. They found Inuyasha unconcinse. He was starting to come around. No one could see Kagome. Inuyasha could still smell her blood.   
  
He jumped up but didn't make it to far before he went back down. His head was spinning and everything was very fuzzy.   
  
"Kagome's hurt. She's over behind that stack of boxes. Hur..ry..." He managed to get out before passing back out.   
  
Shippo ran towards the faint smell. He began to whimper when he found Kagome laying in a pool of her own blood. Her head had been cut open deeply and it wouldnt stop bleeding.   
  
"Someone help! Kagome's bleeding bad." Shippo yelled scared.   
  
Sango and Miroku put Inuyasha on Kilala's back. They walked over to where they had seen the little Kitsune run. Sango gasped as she saw the horrifing sight that Shippo had found. Kagome layed almost lifeless.   
  
"We have to get her help. Kaede might be able to help but I don't think that we will get to her in time. We should get her back to house. Her mother should know what to do." Miroku said concerned.   
  
He picked her up carefully not to hurt her any further. Sango and the rest of the group followed him. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder so that he could watch his adopted mother. Kilala followed and they headed towards Kagome's house.   
  
Sango moved in front of Miroku so that she could knock on the door. She knocked.   
  
"Hello, Who's there?" a older sounding woman asked.   
  
"Ummm its a friend of Kagome's. She is in need of some medical help." Sango replied.   
  
Kagome's mother opened the door. She gasped at the sight of the shape her daughter was in. She then gasped at the sight of Kilala. She rushed by Sango and hurried them into the house. She called the paramedics. Then tried her best to tend to the wounds that weren't that bad.   
  
Miroku had layed her down on the couch. Kilala moved over towards the other couch and let Inuyasha slid slowly down her back. Inuyasha stirred a little but didnt wake up.   
  
"Will he be alright?" Kagome's mother asked looking at Inuyasha.   
  
"Yes, he just needs to rest." Sango answered.   
  
Shippo sat on the back of the couch where Kagome layed. She didnt look good. Shippo began to cry as he realized she was shallowly breathing. She started to gasp for air.   
  
The paramedics got to the house soon after that. They came in not paying any attention the the half dog demon laying on the oppisite couch or Kilala.   
  
"What happened to her?" they asked.   
  
"She fell outside and hit her head." Her mother said.   
  
"We have to hurry. She has losted alot of blood and she is starting to had trouble breathing. She may not make it threw the night if we dont get her to the hospital now." the paramedics said hurrying to get her onto the strecher.   
  
They got her into the ambulance and hooked her up to a bunch of monitors. Kagome's mother watched from the front seat. They headed towards the hospital as fast as they could.   
  
About half way there the monitors started to beep. They beeped as Kagome stopped breathing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Kagome's heart had stopped beating from the lose of blood. The paramedics worked on her for what seemed like a life time to her mother. Her mother sat and watched in horror and the paramedics tried to revive her 15 year old daughter.   
  
This is not how it is supposed to be. She is not supposed to die before I do. Your not supposed to bury your child they are supposed to bury you. She began to cry.   
  
Kagome heard a voice in the darkness. It was a familar voice. "Kagome you have to fight for your life. There is still alot you have to accomplish." the voice said. Then the voice had a figure. Inuyasha was standing before her.   
  
"What is happening?" Kagome asked scared.   
  
"Your phyiscal body is trying to give up. You have to fight. I know you can do it. " He said   
  
"Im scared. I dont want to leave you or my family." She said starting to cry.   
  
"Fight Kagome. Fight for what you want" he said as he faded off into the darkness.   
  
After about 2 minutes the monitors started to beep at a regular pace. Her heart had started back up. She was breathing on her own too.   
  
"Thats a merical. She is perfectly fine. Its like nothing happened" the paramedic said suprised.   
  
Kagome started to mumble. "I want to live. I have to live. I have to live for my family and Inuyasha. I cant die." she mumbled softly. Her mother could barely hear her but she heard her enough.   
  
Meanwhile back at the house Inuyasha was coming around. He sat straight up. "Where's kagome. I just had a horrible dream she was dying." he said with concern in his voice.   
  
"She is on her way to a hospital. I think that was what it was," SHippo said.   
  
Kagome's Grandpa walked into the room when Shippo said that. "She is on her way to the hospital. On my what happened to her?" He asked worried.   
  
Sango told Kagome's grandpa what had happened.   
  
"And you all are?" He asked them.   
  
"We are all friends of hers" Sango answered.   
  
"Oh. Do you all want to meet her at the hospital? When did they take her?" He asked   
  
"Well yes we would and they left just a little bit ago." Miroku said.   
  
Inuyasha agreed. "Will you take us to her."   
  
"Let's go." Kagome's grandpa said.   
  
He took them and got into his car (yes i know in the show he doesnt has a car). He took them to the hospital. By the time they got there Inuyasha was almost freaking out.   
  
They walked in. "Could you direct me to the room where Kagome Higurashi is?" Her grandfather asked.   
  
"She is in room 1149." the nurse said.   
  
They went and got into the elevator. Her granfather took them to the floor where she was at. As soon as Inuyasha got off the elevator he could smell her blood. He went shooting off in the direction of her scent. He walked into the room where Kagome's scent lead. What he saw scared him more than a big bad demon had ever. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. She was laying there all bandaged up. She look like she was asleep. She had all kinds of monitors hooked up to her. Inuyasha walked over to her. He fought back the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
He thought to himself.I have failded. I wasnt there to protecter against my bastard brother. Will she ever forgive me? His thoughts were broken as Kagome opened her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha..."she spoke but it was weak."Inuyasha is that you?"   
  
"Yes, Kagome I'm here." he replied.   
  
The rest of the group walked in at this point. They didnt come all the way in allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to have some time. Shipppo was almost in tears at the sight of his adoptive mother. Miroku and Sango just watched in silence.   
  
"Kagome I'm sorry for...." Inuyasha started to say but was interrupted.   
  
"Inuyasha it's not your fault. I know that you would have protected me if you could have. Please dont worry about it." she said looking into his gold eyes with a smile on her face.   
  
Inuyasha just sat down in the chair beside the bed and held her hand. He realized the rest of the group was there. He motioned for them to come in and see her.   
  
Kagome's mother had left to go get something to drink. She walked back in to see everyone was there. Kagome's Grandfather stood looking at her with tears in his eyes. Kagome's mother motioned for him to follow her. She walked out into the waiting room. She told him of the unexplainable happenings that happened on the way to the hospital.   
  
"Well she is a fighter." he said trying to make sense of all of it.   
  
"Yeah i guess that is what it was." her mother replied.   
  
Back in the room. Kagome tried to sit up, but Inuyasha told her to lay and rest. He sat watching her as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all were talking to her. He got lost in thought.   
  
What was that dream I had? Was she giving up and came to me? What was it? he thought to himself. He decided that he had to talk to her about it.   
  
"Kagome..." he said looking at her."Kagome I had a rather strange dream. I was telling you that you were a fighter and that you needed to live..." he stopped as he saw the tears whelling up in Kagome's eyes.   
  
"Yes i know what you are talking about. I remember that. I guess from what my mother said my heart had stopped. And my body was giving up and then all of a sudden everything was okay. I dunno what happened but all i remember was you telling me that." She said starting to cry.   
  
Inuyasha took her hand and reached up and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay you are here and arent going anywhere. Atleast not if I can help it." he said smiling at her.   
  
Sango, Miruko, and Shippo were a little shocked because they had never seen Inuyasha act so caring towards anyone in all of there trivals. They all sat and watched in shock. Miroku just gave a smirk.   
  
They stayed with her the whole time she was in the hospital. She was released about a week later. Inuyasha and the gang went with her back to her house. She was still a little unstable when it came to walking. So Inuyasha decided to stay there a little long. He told the group to go back to their time and stay with Kaede and he would be back with Kagome after she recovered fully.   
  
The others agreed. Shippo wanted to stay but Kagome told him that she will return to their time shortly.   
  
The group went to the bone eaters well and left to go back to their time.   
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome to her room. He helped her get into more comfortable clothes. Then she went an layed down in her bed. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she got comfortable.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha," Inuyasha i need to talk with you..." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
Kagome sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking again. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She didnt   
  
know why she was about to cry. "Why am I crying? Is it because I'm happy or because I dunno what   
  
Inuyasha is going to say when I tell my news?" She thought to herself.   
  
Inuyasha sat watching her. When she started to cry he just put his arms around her to comfort her. "What   
  
is it that she wants to tell me that she is crying about?" he thought to himself.   
  
"Inuyasha, what I'm about to tell you I hope you will understand. I don't want you to be mad or upset with   
  
me because it was outta my hands." Kagome started.   
  
"Okay, what is it that is out of your hands? Tell me what is making you upset." He said trying to sound   
  
careing but becoming a little irritated but trying not to hide it.   
  
"Inuyasha well...um..." she studdered.   
  
"What?!" he replied.   
  
"Well I'm pregnat with your child." She said hushing her words.   
  
"YOU'ER WHAT?" he said surprized. "How in the hell did that happen?"   
  
"Well remember what we did a while back. After we had our talk about our feelings. Well thats when it   
  
happened." she said shocked at his reaction.   
  
"Well what the hell are we going to do? You can't every well search for the jewel shards in your condition. I   
  
won't put you or our child in that danger." he said trying to let the last 5 minutes sink in.   
  
"Well I can help for about 3 months. Untill I start showing." she said.   
  
"I dont think so. You wont be put into the danger that we have faced in the past. You have nearly died   
  
quite a few times." he said.   
  
"My mother doesnt even know yet. I found out when I was at the hospital. I didn't tell you there because I   
  
didn't want you to worry. Lucky the damage that i suffered was to my shoulder and not to my stomach. If it   
  
had been i would have lost the baby. I almost did anyways because on the amount of blood lost." she said   
  
trying to explain.   
  
"If Sesshomaru finds out I really dont want to think about what he will do to get at me. For that fact I don't   
  
want you to be anywhere near him or any danger at that fact. I guess we can try you traveling with us but   
  
that we are going to have to see about. I really cant believe this is happening to me!" he said not sounding   
  
to sensitive.   
  
"What?! Happening to you. Your how old and Im how old. How do you think i feel right now. I dunno even   
  
how im going to explain this one to my mother." she said becoming irritated. "Inuyasha can you not just hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay?"   
  
"I can hold you but im not to sure if everything is going to be okay." he said putting his arms around her.   
  
Kagome started crying when he said what he did. He just held her close. "Is everything going to be okay?" he thought to himself. "Yes everything will be okay." a voice in his head told him. When the voice spoke he felt reassured.   
  
"Kagome, Everything will be fine. I promise you that. I will not let you get hurt nor will i let anything happen to our child."he said kissing her on the top of her head. " I love you."   
  
"I love you too." she replied snuggling up with him and dozing off.   
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha hear her whispering something. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
"No get away from her. Get away. You can't have her." Inuyasha sat wondering who she was talking to and   
  
who she was talking about. He sat puzzled listening to see if she said anything else. "Inuyasha save her. He   
  
took her and I don't know where he is going with her." she said after a few moments.   
  
"Who is she talking to? Who is it that took whoever she is protecting?" Inuyasha thought. "Maybe I should   
  
wake her up." He decided that that was what he was going to do.   
  
"Kagome, Wake up." he said softly touching her head."Kagome, wake up."   
  
After a few times she shot straight up with tears streaming down her face. She let out a sigh when she   
  
realized that she was okay safe in her own room. Inuyasha about fell off the bed when she sat up. He just   
  
looked at her with concern in his eyes. Kagome had only seen that in his eyes very few times.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said," Did i do something to make you concerned for me?"   
  
"What was it that you were dreaming about?" he finally asked her.   
  
"I honesty don't remember what I was dreaming. Its all fuzzy. I couldn't tell you." she said confused at the   
  
fact that she couldn't remember.   
  
"You were dreaming about some little girl being taken. You were very upset." he said looking concerned.   
  
"I dunno. I can't remember" she said trying to piece it together but coming up with nothing but fuzzy   
  
images.   
  
"Well Kagome, you should get some more sleep. So we can go and tell the group Our good news."He said   
  
thinking about the last part "Good news".   
  
Kagome snuggled up to him and started to go back to sleep. She thought about what it was that Inuyasha   
  
had heard her talking about. After a few moments she was fast asleep. Inuyasha just held her. He thought   
  
about what she had been talking about when she was asleep.   
  
"Could she be talking about the future? Do we have a girl? Is that who she is talking about?" he thought to   
  
himself.   
  
He whispered to her, "Everything will be okay. I love you and I will not let anything happen."   
  
After a few hours Inuyasha had fallen asleep to. Kagome woke up laying in his lap where she had fallen   
  
asleep. She just looked up at him sleeping so soundly. She didnt want to wake him so she just layed there   
  
and waited. She thought about everything that has happened in the last month between her and   
  
Inuyasha. She started to get teary eyed at the thought that he now knew what she felt inside her heart and   
  
soul. It also made her cry at the thought that he felt the same way. She layed there looking at her stomach.   
  
"I dunno weither or not you are a boy or a girl but you are in the safest place you could ever be." she said in   
  
her mind as she rubbed her stomach.   
  
By this time Inuyasha was wake and watching Kagome rub her stomach. "Wow what has happened to us?   
  
I can't believe that im going to be a dad and Kagome is going to be the mother of my child."he thought.   
  
Then he had flash backs of everything that happened between them. Their meeting when he was stuck to   
  
the tree, and the attack of Madam Caterpiller. He thought of all the demons and the battles that they had   
  
shared together. He just sat there quietly watching and thinking.   
  
Kagome looked up at him. To her suprise he was awake. She just smiled at him. He didn't notice because   
  
of how deep in thought he was. She put her hand up and caressed his cheek. This made him snap back to   
  
reality. "I love you Inuyasha." she said kinda blushing. It still made her all warm and fuzzy when she said   
  
it.   
  
"I love you too Kagome."he reply in the same manor. "Well do you think you are ready to go and talk with   
  
the group now? The sun is rising so i guess we got enough sleep." he said looking towards the window.   
  
When he did he noticed the shards sitting on Kagome's desk.   
  
"Oh what am I going to do with the shards when we complete the jewel?" he thought to himself.   
  
"Yes i think i can go and talk with them. I just hope that nothing attacks because im still not fully   
  
recovered." she said making Inuyasha stop his thoughts.   
  
"Okay well lets go." he said standing up. He picked her up. It hurt a little to her but she didnt show it. She   
  
was still very sore from the wound Sesshoumaru gave her. She just held on tight like she had every other   
  
time her and Inuyasha traveled this way.   
  
They went out the window so that Kagome's mother wouldnt know that they were leaving. They headed for   
  
the bone eaters well. Upon arriving Inuyasha sat Kagome down and she stood up. He helped her up to the   
  
edge. He stepped up beside her and they jumped in holding hands. They went threw the beautiful purple   
  
swirling miss and ended up back into Inuyasha's time. They heard voices when they landed at the bottom   
  
of the well. They stood and listened. They knew it was Sango and Miraku.   
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and jumped up to where they could hold onto the edge and see what they   
  
were doing. Kagome gasped at what she saw. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Kagome sat in shock see what Miroku and Songa were doing. She thought to herself. Well it's about time those two finely tell each other how they felt. I just hope that Miroku is true to his word, I would hate to see what Songa would do to him.  
  
Sitting under a tree at the edge of the clearing was Songa and Miroku. They were sitting with their backs against a tree. Miroku and Songa were in each others arms talking. Miroku had a look on his face like he was in heaven. Songa had the same look.   
  
"Songa I want to be with you and only you. I'm tired of having different women. You are the one and only woman for me. I want to have children and grow old together." Miroku said.  
  
Songa just looked at him with a smirk on her face. She looked as if she was about to cry. Songa sat quiet for a while. She just looked into the monks eyes trying to see if he was speaking the truth. After a few minutes she began to say something but it was so soft that Kagome couldn't hear.   
  
"Inuyasha, what did she say?" Kagome asked noticing that the dog-demons ear were twitching.  
  
"She said that she wants to be with him for the rest of her life also. And that she would love to have children with him." He said relaying everything Songa said.  
  
Kagome sat a watched for a while. After Inuyasha had had enough of the sappy stuff from Songa and Miroku he asked if Kagome was ready to go somewhere quieter. She agreed and she got onto his back and off they went as quiet as the could so as to not bother Songa and Miroku. They went into the woods a good distance away. Kagome could tell there was something that Inuyasha was thinking hard about.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"What is it that your thinking about?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"Well I was just thinking about you being pregnat." He blurted out before he realized what he was saying.   
  
"Oh, what about it?" she said.  
  
"Just how much life has changed since I have met you. I mean everything has changed a lot. And not in a bad way." Inuyasha paused. "I mean look at where we are now compared to where I was before. Being stuck to a tree for 50 years was looking all that great. Now I have you and I love you more than I have loved anyone. We are going to have a baby. The future is looking the way it should and I'm happy."  
  
Kagome just sat smiling at him. "Well I'm glad that we have each other and our unborn child."  
  
"Inuyasha I love you." She said leaning to kiss him.  
  
"I love you to Kagome." he said returning the kiss.  
  
Just as they were about to part Inuyasha growled. This startled Kagome. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked suprised.  
  
"Kikyo?!" he snarrled.  
  
"Kikyo? Where?"   
  
"I dunno she is close. How did she get that close without me smelling her?" He growled again.  
  
With that Kikyo came walking out of the woods. She had the same haterid in her face as she always did. This time it seemed to be worse. She looked extremely pissed about something.  
  
"So Inuyasha you have forgotten about me so quickly? Now you are willing to give your life for this mere miko? She is nothing more than a carbon copy of me." Kikyo said threw clinched teeth.   
  
"Kikyo, What do you want?" Kagome asked.   
  
"This has nothing to do with you wench." Kikyo said as she used her miko powers to throw Kagome back into a tree.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to go towards he to make sure she was okay but got cut off. There seemed to be a barrier keeping them apart. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha my sweet Inuyasha. Have you forgotten about the promise you made to me?" Kikyo said.  
  
"No i havent forgotten. Do you think hurting Kagome is going to make me want to avenge you? Hurting her is only going to hurt you in the end." Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Tisk Tisk Tisk." Kikyo said as she manifested a arrow of raw miko power in her hand. "You make one step or harmful action towards me your wench and your unborn child gets it."  
  
"You are nothing more than a vengefull bitch." Inuyasha snarrled. "What do you want?"  
  
Kikyo just smiled at him."What do you think I want? I want you. I want you forever."  
  
"Kikyo you are a crazy bitch if you think that I'm going to be with you after all you have done. You are the past and Kagome is my present and my future. There is no room in my life for you." Inuyasha said.   
  
All of a sudden Kikyo dropped to her knees. Standing behind her was Songa. They had heard the commotion and came to see what was up. Songa caught her big boomarang. Miruko was standing beside her.   
  
Kikyo stood back up and looked at Songa and Miruko. "You are too late!" she smiled with an evil grin. She shot the arrow towards Kagome.   
  
Kagome had just gotten to her feet. Inuyasha tried to get between her and the arrow but couldn't reach where she shot it. The arrow hit Kagome in her stomach. She fell to the ground bleeding. As the light was fading into black all she could see was Kikyo's face and the evil grin she wore.  
  
"You bitch!" Inuyasha snarrled. He lunged at her. "Iron Wreaver Soul stealer." While one solid motion Kikyo was no more. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome was laying in a pool of her own blood. Inuyasha rolled her over onto her back. Songa and Miruko ran to her side. She was loosing blood quickly.  
  
"We have to get her to Keade. She will know what to do." Songa said.  
  
With that Inuyasha was gone. He took off threw the woods as fast as his powers would let him. "Kagome don't die. Oh please don't die." he thought as he moved. It took him no time to get to the village.  
  
"Kaede please help." he yelled busting into her hut.  
  
"Oh what happen to the poor child?" She asked.  
  
"Kikyo.." was all he got out.  
  
"Okay ye will have to leave and let me work." she replied.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and paced back and forth in front of the door. Songa and Miruko came riding up on Kirira. They had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Songa asked.   
  
"I'm not to sure Kaede is taking care of her now." Inuyasha said with worry in his voice. "What if she looses the baby? Or even her life. What will I do? I can't believe that i couldn't save her." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
After a few hours the door to the hut opened up. Kaede stood there with a worried look upon her old and withered face. "Inuyasha ye can come in. I need to talk to ye." she said.   
  
Inuyasha walked in without saying a word. He sat down and prepared himself for what Kaede had to say. Kaede started to talk but all Inuyasha could do was look at Kagome laying on the futon. He didnt hear much of what she was saying but when something was said about the child it snapped him back to reality.  
  
"What was that about the baby?" Inuyasha asked as a tear ran down his face. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life, and really bad writer's block. I hope you all enjoy. Just to let ya'll know I don't own any rights to Inuyasha or the names of any characters.

Chapter 14

Kaede looked at Inuyasha confused. She was just explaining to him what was going on with Kagome and the baby and he didn't hear a word she was saying. She got up and walked over beside Inuyasha and sat down. She put her hand on his leg and began to explain what she was saying about the baby.

"Inuyasha, lucky for you and Kagome the baby is part demon. The child managed to protect itself so that it wouldn't get hurt. Kagome on the other hand lost a lot of blood. She is going to have to rest for a while before she is able to get up and about." She summed everything up so that she knew Inuyasha would pay attention.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes. Once it set in he spoke."Kaede, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving her. The child must take after their father." He said with a snicker.

Kagome was in a world all her own. She was standing in a beautiful field of flowers. At the other end there was a lady standing with her back to her. Kagome could see the white ears like Inuyasha, and the lady had raven colored hair. She was dressed in a very elegant dress that flowed in the wind.

Kagome walked towards the lady not knowing if she was friend or foe. "Excuse me? Where exactly am I?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The young woman turned around and Kagome saw that she was looking into eyes that were just like hers except lavender. The woman walked towards Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder," You are in a dream. Well it is actually a vision. I am here to let you know that your child you are carrying is going to be just fine. She will be born a beautiful baby girl that will be a spitting image of you and Inuyasha." The woman gave Kagome a smile that would melt the heart of the strongest solder.

Kagome went to speak, but the woman put her hand up," Please let me finish our time is running short. She will bring peace to the land that was once part of her heritage. A war will come and she will fight. She will be the one that will weigh the out come of the battle. You have to make sure that she is trained for good, and not evil." The woman started to fade. "You must show her that no matter what love and good will prevail. My time here is at an end. Inuyasha will learn this information soon." With that said the woman disappeared.

Kagome stood in shock. After a moment of standing there she got light headed. The field started to spin, and then she blacked out. When she awoke she saw Inuyasha asleep at her side. She could smell the smell of a fire that had died out. The room was fairly dark with nothing but the moonlight shinning in for light. She gasped a little when she shifted and felt the pain in her stomach.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome gasp and was a wake quicker than he ever had been. "Well hello." He said in a comforting tone. "You need to stay still, and rest. You lost a lot of blood and you need to rest to regain your strength. The baby is fine from what Kaede says." He was rambling.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "I know that she is okay. I had a vision I think while I was out. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry." She said with a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock," A……..girl….."


	15. Chapter 15

Again with the sorry that this chapter took so long. Writers block and lack of time has kept me from writing. I have had my hands full with life. Again sorry but one thing is I do not own rights to any characters used in this story. Those rights are help by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha sat in shock over the finds that him and Kagome were having a baby girl. The silence worried Kagome a little but she figured it was better to not ask what was going threw his head.

"A…girl…" Inuyasha stated again.

"Yes, we are having a baby girl Inuyasha. What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked with the worry showing in her voice.

She tried again to sit up but learned that the pain was too unbearable. So she decided it was best for her and their daughter to stay lying down. She situated herself on the mat so that she was a little more comfortable. Settling in with a grunt of pain from the movement she finely got comfortable.

Inuyasha seemed to have snapped back into his body," No there is nothing wrong with us having a daughter I just was thinking it was going to be a boy. I guess that what happens when you're a stupid mutt." He said with a snicker.

Kagome gave him that look a woman can give that means someone is in trouble," I don't find that very funny Inuyasha. As for it being a boy I am sorry but that is not what we were blessed with."

She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the beautiful woman in her dream that looked like a combination between her and Inuyasha and wondered who the woman was. She remembered everything from the dream like it had actually happened to her on the physical plane.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked breaking her train of thought.

"Oh it's nothing I promise. I was just remembering a dream I had. No big deal honest." She said with her innocent school girl smile.

"Okay now stop that. That's what got us into trouble in the first place." Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome looked at him with serious eyes," She has got to be trained well in fighting for the side of good and love. I just have a feeling what is taught to her will be used in the future. I guess my mother's instinct is kicking in early." She said with a snicker.

"No child of ours will have poor training. Nor fight for anything other than love and good." Inuyasha said with no expression on his face.

"Well it is odd to finely hear something like that come from your mouth. Considering what you were fighting for all that time ago." She said pausing," Yourself."

"Hey, that's not fair. You should not bring something like that up with little ears around." He said pointing at her belly.

Kagome snickered and winced at the same time. Laughing was causing to much pain from her injuries. "I think it is time for me to get some more rest. I am tired again."

Inuyasha moved so that he could kiss her on her head without causing her any pain," That is a good idea. You need to get better and back on your feet as soon as possible."

Okay guys there it is. I dunno about this chapter but Read and Review please.


End file.
